Collection of WIP's of my series The Warrior's Element
by Warriorz327
Summary: Now remember guyz, these r collection of my previews for my series The Warrior's Elemnent. Wanna check out the complete ones? I have a link to it in my profile. Rated T cause I can Inspired by Erin Hunter's Warriors series


**The Warrior's Element**

**Chapter 10**

"**The Unforgiven"**

What? Are you _glad _to see your _father, _or are you _afraid_?" The tom hissed lowly. Rosepelt narrowed her eyes, not wanting to see her _father's horrid _face. "Both..." She muttered lowly and felt a growl rising in her throat. Her father cackled. '_It's not humorous at all...' _She thought bitterly. Her father's cackle started out louder that Rosepelt felt as if she wanted to rip out her father's wind pipe so he couldn't even utter a single word. (**Do cats know wut a wind pipe is? Well, NOW they do...**) Rosepelt unsheathed her claws, clawing the ground viciously. She turned, facing her father ever since the time when they left. '_No, when she left... I don't even remember having a father like this._' She knew that her father can hear what she's thinking, and finally he stopped that horrid sound. (**U know wut i mean...**) Her father sneered and dug his claws into the cold, reeked of ashes and dried bloodied ground. (**Hah. Did u see wut i did there? To much details..**.) The duo's fur bristling, ready for the other one to attack. They circled each other for a few heart beats, until Rosepelt hissed then leaped, planning to land on her father's back. But her father seemed to be expecting this, so he slithered aside quickly as a snake leaving his daughter to grab thin air. She noticed she didn't hit her father and quickly twisted to land on her paws instead of tumbling to the ground and possibly expose her belly, which, would be an advantage to him.( **listen, if u guyz dont get it, this ^ isn't happening, but, this is wut **_**would've **_**happened if she didn't twist her body. Ok, so since i cleared up everything, we shall continue, shall we?**)  
Rosepelt succeeded to land on all four if her paws, but, when she just landed, she felt a sharp claw scratching her cheeks. She shrieked in agony. Then she heard the horriffying laugh that she heard when she just entered The Place Of No Stars. "Well, well, my daughter, it seems that we'll have to meet again..." Then her father's voice faded, and woke up to see the camp entrance. She felt a stab of pain on her cheeks, and hissed lowly in pain. "Huh? Where? Where? Where's WinterClan?" Nighttail hissed menacingly, but groggily. Rosepelt stifled a _mrrow _of laughter. Which, she failed minorly. Once Nighttail snapped out of her _false alarm, _she noticed that Rosepelt was laughing at her. With that, she fluffed out her dark fur and growled playfully. "What are _you _laughing at?" "Well I don't know, at the fact that you thought that WinterClan was attacking?" Rosepelt answered sarcastically. "Hey, better safe than sorry, right?" Nighttail chalanged. "Sure..." Rosepelt replied, dragging the 'e'. Nighttail's expresion turned from playful, to worry. She stared intensely at Rosepelt's cheek that was scratched by her father."Hey Rosepelt, I think you should go to Leaftail. I mean, you have a bad scar there." Nighttail mewed urgently.  
Rosepelt remembered that she still had the scar. She mentally cursed her father for that.  
After a few heart beats of thinking for an excuse to tell Leaftail once she gets there,- which is kind of hard because of her intellect as a medicine cat-  
she finally nodded, let go of an exasperated sigh, and dragged herself towards the medicine cat's den.  
"Come in." Leaftail called out from inside the medicine den. Rosepelt strained herself, and entered the den.  
As she entered, the bitter sweet smell of herbs lingered.  
"Leaftail, I go-" "I know, you were in the Dark Forest."  
Rosepelt's eyes widened a bit.  
'_She knew?_'  
Rosepelt thought. A bit afraid in what the medicine cat would say next.  
'_Does she accuse me of training there?_'  
As if the medicine cat read her mind, she stopped from sorting the herbs, turned to face the warrrior, and let out a heavy sigh before saying;  
"I don't accuse you of training in the Dark Forest."  
Rosepelt relaxed a bit, but still wondered in how Leaftail knew she was at the Dark Forest. "How'd you know I was there?" Rosepelt asked.  
Leaftail's whiskers twitched in amusement.  
"Did you forget? I'm a medicine cat.  
Medicine cats recieve dreams from  
StarClan."  
Rosepelt's eyes lit up with realization.  
Then she licked her chest in embarassment.  
Leaftail twitched her ears and continued  
"Anyway, your mother told me she tried to reach you, but as what happened, your father beat her to it."  
Leaftail paused, closed her eyes, and let out an exasperated sigh.  
After a few heart beats of silence, Leaftail finally opened her eyes and continued  
"Besides, you aren't too keen on seeing your father, hmm?" Leaftail meowed, slightly raising an eyebrow.  
Rosepelt smiled half-heartedly.  
"Yes..." Then she sighed.  
"Well, I guess I'll have to treat your  
wound." With that,  
Leaftail dissapeared into a hole of the den's wall which contained a few more bundle of herbs.  
A few heart beats later, Leaftail arrived with a few marigold and cobwebs, then placed it down and chewed on the poultice then applied it on the wound.  
Rosepelt winced, but restrained herself.  
Leaftail took a step back "Done."  
Rosepelt bid Leaftail thanks and goodbye  
then turned to leave.  
But before she exited the den,  
Leaftail started;  
"You know, it's not the wound that hurts,  
it's the broken heart."  
Rosepelt glanced at Leaftail from the corner of her eyes.  
"Thanks for the tip." The warrior meowed before leaving.

_  
**U know, i'd end it here, but, since im too good hearted, lets continue**

As she left, Dimpaw bounded up towards the medicine den.  
Rosepelt gave the medicine cat apprentice a curt nod as she passed by and the apprentice returned it with her own.

Rosepelt noticed it was sun-high.

'_Did I talk to Leaftail that long and made Dimpaw wait outside?_'

With a sudden twinge of guilt, she dragged herself towards the warriors den.

As Rosepelt entered the warriors den, she noticed that Nighttail was asleep. She stirred a little,

then cracked open an eye.

"Took _you _long enough."

She meowed good-humored.

"Here's your nest, I moved it a bit."

She gestured to a moss nest that as Rosepelt scented, is beside Bramblestripe's.

'_She's trying it again..._'

Rosepelt thought, frustrated.

But she was too tired to argue, so she just settled on her moss bed, and began to sleep.

"Rosepelt." A voice echoed in the darkness.

"Rosepelt."

The voice echoed again, but

more harshly now.

"Rosepelt!"

Rosepelt snapped her eyes open to see her golden pale apprentice wailing her tail off.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake."

Rosepelt mewed tiredly, got up, stretched her limbs, and shook her pelt.

Cloverpaw's tail twitched impatiently.

"What?" Rosepelt asked a little to sharply.

Cloverpaw ignored her mentor's harshness,- just as Rosepelt thought she would- her eyes were bright with energy.

"I wanna go hunting!"

She meowed. Cloverpaw seemed like she was going to hop around the camp if she dosen't go hunting.

Rosepelt let out a sigh of

annoyance, and merely nodded.

"Yay!"

Cloverpaw squealed excitedly like a kit.

So they exited the warriors den.

The duo padded along the clearing when an idea popped into

Rosepelt's head.

'_Maybe I should invite _

_Tulipwing and Stormpaw. The more, the merrier, right?_'

She gazed at Cloverpaw.

"Hey Cloverpaw, we'll go with Tulipwing and Stormpaw, okay?"

Rosepelt meowed. It sounded more like a command rather than a suggestion.

Cloverpaw nodded briskly and pelted away towards the apprentice's den.

Rosepelt sighed. Then went off to look for Tulipwing.

Rosepelt found Tulipwing eating with the newly named warrior, Mossfeather.

Rosepelt padded towards the duo,

and over-heard their conversation mid-sentence.

"-congratulations."

Tulipwing finished as she swallowed the last bits of her caffinch and licked her jaws for the last traces of her prey.

Mossfeather gave her a curt nod.

"May I steal Tulipwing for awhile?"

Rosepelt suddenly meowed, causing the two to pay attention to her.

Tulipwing gave her friend a questioning look.

But Rosepelt just ignored her.

Tulipwing quietly sighed. Then turned to face Mossfeather.

"Hey, I'll talk to ya later, okay?"

Tulipwing meowed.

Mossfeather merely nodded.

Tulipwing got up and followed her friend.

"So, what's up?"

She asked.

Rosepelt rolled her eyes.

"We're going hunting, of course!"

She meowed matter-of-factly.

"With...?"

Tulipwing meowed.

Rosepelt grunted.

"With our apprentices, of course!"

She exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"Well, sorr-ee! I didn't know wether it was with another warrior, or more precisley, Bramblestripe."

Tulipwing ended the sentence with a teasing tone.

Rosepelt hissed.

"Did Nighttail drag you into that?!"

She asked frustratedly.

"Nope. I figured it out myself.

Considering your nest was right _beside_

his."

Tulipwing mewed teasingly.

Rosepelt growled.

Tulipwing can be a real pain in the tail sometimes.

"Hurry up!"

A familliar whine came from behind them.

Rosepelt and Tulipwing

whipped their heads towards the source of the whine to find their to apprentices.

Rosepelt and Tulipwing

sighed, then led their apprentices through the forest.

"So, O Great One, where should we hunt?"

Tulipwing meowed out sarcastically.

Rosepelt growled lowly.

'_Are you TRYING to intimidate me?!_'

She inwardly spat.

She halted on her tracks, whipped her head to face Tulipwing, lashed her tail crossly, and hissed

"Me and _my _apprentice will go _my _way, while _you _and _your_ apprentice go _your _way. Got it?!" Rosepelt spat agrily.

Tulipwing flinched a little at

her aggressiveness, but

recovered.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The duo both turned tail and went to seperate ways with

their apprentices hot on their

heels.

**This is basically the whole Chapter 10,**

**But since im still feeling good hearted,**

**I decided to merge down chappie 10, and 11. Enjoy the long chapter...**

Rosepelt and Cloverpaw padded along until they reached the Pine Hollow.

"Okay Cloverpaw, I want you to hunt there-"

Rosepelt gestured somewhere near the tallest pine trees.

"-and I'll hunt there."

Rosepelt gestured towards a place

close to the NightClan

border.

Cloverpaw nodded, and raced off to where she was assigned

to hunt.

Rosepelt let out

a heavy sigh before she padded off to the NightClan border.

After a few heart beats of scenting around, she finally caught

a scent of a caffinch.

She spotted her prey, pinpointed in where it was, lowered to a hunting crouch, gladly, she was down wind,

and every paw step

she didn't make a single sound.

She was flexing her claws, ready to pounce, but before she could,

another scent lingered

her nose.

While Rosepelt was ditracted, the

caffinch finished eating

it's meal, and flew off,

leaving a frustrated Rosepelt.

"Foxdung!"

She hissed.

She whipped her head towards the source of the scent and hissed.

"Tulipwing, if that's you, I could swear by StarClan, that I will, shred you to pieces!"

Rosepelt spat angrily.

After a few heart beats, Rosepelt's expresion turned from furious, to realization.

It was actually a NightClan cat.

Rosepelt growled, lowered to a hunting stance, she was down wind, while her enemy was up wind.

'_Stupid NightClan_'

She thought gleefully to herself.

She quietly creeped up to the bush that held the scent of NightClan,

then,

_Pounce!_

She leaped through the bushes, expecting to see a full-grown NightClan cat, but instead, she saw a puny sized kit.

Rosepelt landed her paws just a whisker away from the kit.

The kit squeaked in terror.

"What in StarClan's name is a kit like _you_ doing here?!"

Rosepelt spat.


End file.
